stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talia Shi'san
| title = First Officer | stationed = | rank = Commander | insignia1 = }} Commander Talia Shi'san is first officer of the Federation starship . (Star Trek: Luna) Background Talia Shi’san was born in the underground city of Ty’gora, on the Andorian homeworld. Like all Andorians she was trained in martial pursuits in her youth. By age 14 she was a champion of traditional Andorian martial arts styles and was well versed in the use of many bladed weapons. However, Shi’san was not happy with her life on Andor. She yearned to explore, and fight, amongst the stars. To that end, Talia resolved to join Starfleet, over the protestations of her conservative parents, who preferred their daughter at home. Shi’san was accepted to Starfleet Academy. Despite urging for her to study tactical science Shi’san instead prepared to attend command school. Unfortunately Shi’san was not accepted into Starfleet Command School. Not knowing where else to go, Shi’san enrolled in the Andorian Tactical College. After graduation she was offered a Starfleet commission which she accepted. Shi’san was stationed on the as one of the vessel’s junior operations officers. Shi’san distinguished herself on several occasions during vessel and away team operations and was soon promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. She was stationed on the Astoria when the Dominion War broke out in 2373. As an accomplished and decorated junior officer, Shi’san was quickly transferred to a vessel more suited to military duty, the . The Kyoto was assigned to the Betazed front through most of the war, fighting at or around the beleaguered planet. Lieutenant Shi’san led a combat team during the battle to retake the planet from its Dominion occupants. In this battle Shi’san was wounded and awarded the Purple Heart as well as the Pike Medal of Valor. After the war Shi’san was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and reassigned as the Kyoto’s Operations Manager. Soon afterwards Shi’san re-applied and was accepted to Starfleet Command School. Upon graduation she was assigned as the Chief Operations Officer of the under the command of Captain Aaron Kennedy. Shi’san was present on the bridge of the Constantinople when the ship encountered a Breen gravitic mine. After the accident Shi’san was promoted to the rank of Commander and transferred to the USS Luna as that ship’s executive officer at the request of Captain Kennedy. Current Assignment Commander Shi’san is currently the executive officer of the USS Luna. In this role she also serves as the Luna’s first officer. As first officer she is the Luna’s second in command and as executive officer she is in directly in charge of every department on the ship unless overruled by the commanding officer. She also serves as the Luna’s tactical officer or the Luna’s operations officer when the situation warrants and is also often placed in charge of away team operations at the captain’s discretion. Service Jacket Previous Assignments * Operations Officer, USS Astoria, 2368-2371 * Operations Manager, USS Astoria, 2371-2373 * Operations Officer, USS Kyoto, 2373-2376 * Operations Manager, USS Kyoto, 2376-2377 * Chief Operations Officer, USS Constantinople, 2379-2380 Current Assignment * First Officer, USS Luna Decorations Shi'san, Talia Shi'san, Talia Shi'san, Talia Shi'san, Talia Shi'san, Talia Shi'san, Talia